Gamble Rumble
Gamble Rumble is a song by M.o.v.e. It is used as the opening theme for Initial D: Third Stage and the ending theme for Acts 1-3 of Initial D: Final Stage. Occurrences [[Initial D: Third Stage|'Initial D: Third Stage']] [[Initial D: Final Stage|'Initial D: Final Stage']] * Act 1: Natural * Act 2: The Strongest Enemy * Act 3: Dangerous Scent [[Initial D Arcade Stage series|'Initial D Arcade Stage series']] * Initial D Arcade Stage 2 - Opening Theme * Initial D Special Stage - Opening Theme * Initial D Arcade Stage 3 - Opening Theme * Initial D Arcade Stage 7 AAX (as Gamble Rumble (Stage 7 Version)) - Ending Theme * Initial D Arcade Stage Zero [[Initial D 3rd Stage The Movie Original Sound Tracks|'Initial D 3rd Stage The Movie Original Sound Tracks']] * Track 1 (As Gamble Rumble (Movie Size)) Initial D Best Song Collection 1998-2004 * Disc 2, Track 7 Initial D Final D Selection * Disc 2, Track 31 Lyrics (Motsu) Bring it back, yo. Rock'n roll! (Yuri) Life goes on manzoku shiteta sukoshi no kibou dake de mattereba dare ka ga mirai kimete kureteita (Motsu) Just get you back and bring it back on (Yuri (Motsu)) Nante chiisai jibun nan darou? Bust it up! (Here we go. 1, 2, move it up and break it!) Ima sugu yume made hashirou (Bring back, yo. It's the right time. Hey boy, rock'n roll) (Yuri (Motsu) Gamble, you got a chance to make a Rumble! GIRI GIRI no SUTEEJI (Oh yeah!) Gamble, you gotta dive into a scramble! ichi MIRI mo mayowazu (check it out, come on!) Mamoru beki MONO nante jitsu wa sonna ni nai (Give it up yo! Give it up yo!) Sukoshi dake tsuyogatte kake mashou zenbu play the game! (Motsu) Let's gamble, hey Jumbo, now shake your bum and do the rumble surudoku RAIN o sanbon TENSHON agarippa de BANBOO toujou move sanninjuu minnasama no anminchuu bakuon de "omaera UZAAi!" toka iwaretatte enen to I like to move it move it I'll make you move into it kokusan no EGUi NOIZU kamasu GINGIRAGIN yokubou sarasu SUTAATO kara GOORU made matomete WAAPU shite MAHHA gogo de nuki satte ikou to your next stage (Yuri) Boy can't you see? jibun rashisa wo kezutte sugoshiteita daishou ni te ni ireta no wa furukusai MORARU (Motsu) Just get you back and bring it back on (Yuri (Motsu)) Okubyou na kono mure kara ima Bust it up! (Here we go, back to move it up and break it!) Nani mo motanai de tobidasou (Bring back, yo. it's the right time Hey, boy. Rock'n roll) (Yuri (Motsu)) Gamble, you got a chance to make a Rumble! togi sumasarete iku (oh yeah!) Gamble, you gotta dive in to a scramble! chokan o shinjite (check it out come on!) Honmei no kimi no ai igai wa iranakute (give it up yo! give it up yo!) Sukoshi demo mayou no sute mashou it's gonna feel so fine! (Motsu) Breakdown Come on hey do the rumble 152! MURAMURA to beat ga chouhatsu suru MOTSU me chou TIINEIJAA jinrui saisoku rap geisha speakeasy e youkoso ooban furu mau doumoto zenbu hatte SUcchauka? HA! gamble rumble (Yuri (Motsu)) Gamble, you got a chance to make a Rumble! afure dasu me mai ga Gamble, you gotta dive in to a scramble! HAJIKE souna last game Gamble, you got a chance to make a Rumble! GIRI GIRI no SUTEEJI Gamble, you gotta dive in to a scramble! Ichi MIRI mo mayowazu Isshun no sentaku de subete o nakushite mo (give it up yo! give it up yo!) Koukai wa misenai de aruku makete naki mashou (Motsu) Bring back hey, one more time! Category:Opening songs Category:Ending songs Category:Music